Don't Worry Little One Izumi Here
by kjmarie
Summary: Edward find a little girl and ask Izumi to take care of her.
1. Keiko

I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. The story and the character Keiko is my idea.

**Chapter One: Keiko**

It was cold and dark as Edward walked toward Izumi home. A little child was following him. Ed hated to bother Izumi at this time but after the military made a raid on a house they couldn't just leave a little girl who was four years old alone. Ed was the one who found her in a closet. Her tiny body fill with cuts and bruises. The father had been abusing her when the military found out that he had stolen money from them.

"Keiko I just want to say that the person you're about to meet has a short temper but she has a good heart." They stop at the door. She didn't say anything but just nod her head. Ed knocked on the door and waited for about two seconds before hearing Izumi cursing as she got near the door. "What the hell are you waking me up for…" She stopped in mid-sentence when she opened the door to see Ed staring at her. " Hello Sensei, I need to ask you favor." Ed pushed Keiko forward. "This is Keiko Sensei. She was in a house we just raided and we can't find any other family members. So can you watch her till we do?" She looked at Keiko and than Ed. " I… yeah I'll watch her." She yawned as turned around to let them in.

Izumi turn on the kitchen light and started a pot of coffee. She watched as they came into the kitchen, what she saw made her blood run cold. Keiko was cover in caked blood from head to toe. "Edward what happen to her!" She looked at Keiko and ran toward her to only stop when she started to shake when Izumi got near her. "It alright little one I'm not going to hurt you." She kneeled down to her level to look at her in the face. She didn't moved but just turn her head toward Ed while staying at the child level. "Who the hell did this to her." Izumi ask as she got red in the face. "It was her father who did this to her." Putting his left hand on Keiko head. " I have to get going now, I'll come back tomorrow morning." As he turned to leave. "Take care Edward." Izumi said as she got up. " Come on little one let get you cleaned up." She took the child hand and headed toward the bathroom. She had a feeling that she was going to need the whole pot of coffee


	2. Don't take it so hard Sig

Don't Take It So Hard Sig

Izumi couldn't believe how long it took to clean Keiko wounds. It took two hours for Izumi to the child cleaned, dressed, and in bed in the guestroom. Everything look good expect one nasty cut on left arm. It was red and hot to the touch. Izumi knew that she was going to have a doctor come over to look at it. She wonder how could a parent harm their child on purpose? If Izumi could only get near him for five minutes alone she would give him a beating of lifetime. She sat down on a chair across the just watching Keiko sleeping. Izumi yawned as the sun started to rise above the horizon. She was about to go to sleep when out of the corner of her right eye she seen Sig standing above her.

"Izumi I was wondering where you were." Sig said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry dear, but Edward brought this little child name Keiko for us to watch." Izumi stretch and got up to walk toward the phone in the kitchen. She stopped at the door and before leaving turn around to face Sig. "Can you watch her honey, for just a minute?" Sig nod his head and sat down in the chair.

Izumi pick up the phone and dial the number for the doctor. "Hello this is Doctor Joshua, how may I help you?" Someone on the other side of phone line ask. "Yes I need someone to look at a little girl wounds. Her name is Keiko." After for a second she smile. "Thank you Doctor Joshua." She hung up the phone and start walking to the guestroom. Izumi suddenly hear Keiko crying and start running to the room. When she got there Keiko was on the other of the bed trying to get away from Sig. "What wrong Keiko?" As she ran to Keiko and gasp hold of her. "What happen here Sig?" Keiko keep crying as Izumi started to rocked her. " I don't know Izumi. She woke up, seen me and started to cry." Sig look confused as he got up and walked to the door, looking back. "I'm going to start the shop, will you be alright with her by yourself?" "Yeah I will honey." Sig left to start the shop. Keiko had stop crying and laid her head head on Izumi chest. "What are you sorry about little one?" She stopped rocking to place a hand on Keiko left check. " Keiko, your burning up!" She got up to take her to the bathroom. Turning on the light she seen the cut on her left arm had gotten worse. It was now leaking a yellowish color. "Forget about waiting for the doctor, I'm taking you to the hospital l right now!" Izumi ran to the kitchen. She wrote a note to Sig.

Sig,

Gone to the hospital be back soon.

Izumi

Picking Keiko up she left to go to the hospital.

In a room in the hospital:

"Well Miss Izumi after taking a look I say she look good but the cut on her left arm is really infected. It been like this for a couple of weeks. Their nothing we can do about it." Looking at the chart he sighed. " We have to amputate, I'm sorry." " Doctor is there anyway to save the arm?" She was holding Keiko. The Doctor shook his head as he go a picture from his desk and handed it to Izumi. "We can't wait because it will spread though her body and finally kill her." Izumi took one look at the picture and gave it back before Keiko could see it. It made her want to throw up and it took all her might not to do so. " Okay Doctor when do you want to do it?" She got misty eye." We have to get her ready but we can do it in about an hour or two… Do you want to stay with her while we get her ready?" "Yeah I would like to do that Doctor." She got up while holding Keiko. "Don't worry Miss Izumi you can get her automail for her. She won't even miss her arm, she might even feel better than before. Come on let get her ready." And with that Izumi follow the Doctor to the operation room. She already had someone in mind to make the automail for Keiko hopefully she will say yes to doing it.

P.S.-Write and tell me how I'm doing. This is my first story I wrote in along time.


	3. Meeting Wirny and Pinako

Meeting Wirny and Pinako

"Aw come on Grandma I'm been up for almost two days straight. Can I please go to sleep now?" Wirny protest as she looks down at Pinako. "I guess you can go to bed now, just put the finish automail for Mr. Johnson away." She took a puff on her pipe, held it for a second before blowing out the smoke. "Thank you Grandma." Wirny hugged Pinako and ran to go up stairs. She was about to the stairs when she heard someone knocking on the door. "Oh man…I'll get that Grandma." She went to the door and opens it to find Izumi looking at her. "What wrong Mrs. Izumi, did something happen to Ed and Al?" Wirny asked while moving out of the way to let Izumi in. She notice a little girl following her, taking a closer look she saw that she was missing her left arm. "No it nothing like that. They're doing fine. I want to know if you can make an arm for this little girl, her name is Keiko." Izumi said, putting her hand on Keiko head. Wirny bend down and smile. "My name is Wirny. Do you want anything to eat Keiko and Mrs. Izumi? I can make something if you want." Izumi shook her head. "No thank you we already ate for tonight…Can I talk to your Grandma?" "Sure Mrs. Izumi and don't worry we do it for you. Follow me please." She led them to the living room.

"Grandma we got a customer. It Mrs. Izumi, the one who took care of Ed and Al. She has a little girl who needs automail for her left arm." Pinako walk over to them and went to Keiko left side and look at it. "Sure I can do it but it will be very painful. It will take about two hours and we can't really use any pain medicine. We have to know so we don't damage her nerves." Pinako said, walking toward the chairs in the living room and sat down on one of them. "Why don't you two sit down…We can do it tomorrow morning and you can sleep in Ed and Al old room." She smiles while pointing at a couch. Izumi and Keiko got on the couch. "Thanks Ms. Pinako, I loved to stay." Keiko yawned and lay down, putting her head on Izumi lap. "Ms. Pinako I want to be with her when you do the automail." Wirny had already gone up stairs to sleep just leaving them by themselves. Pinako yawned and stretch. "Ok you can, do you have any questions?" "Not that I can think of now." Pinako got up and headed to the stairs. "Let get ready for bed, I'll show you to the room your staying in." Izumi got up and picking up Keiko follow Pinako up stairs.

Later That Night

"Mummy where are you? Help me Mummy, Daddy hurting me…Ah!" Keiko scream and woke up to find Izumi rocking her. "It all right little one, your safe now." She put her hand on the back of Keiko head. "I'm sorry about waking you Mrs. Izumi. I had a bad dream." Izumi sat on the bed, her face shown by the moon light. Out of the corner of her mouth was a small trail of blood. "It all right little on I was up anyway…Do you want to talk about it? She asked while still rocking her. "No I don't want to right now Mrs. Izumi." "Ok little one." She had stopped rocking her and it wasn't even a minute before Keiko was asleep. "_Boy that was close; I don't want Keiko to worry about me."_ She said to herself and with that she close her eyes and fell asleep while holding Keiko. Tomorrow would be the big day.


	4. The Big Day

The Big Day

Keiko woke up to find that she was the only one in the room. "_I wish you was were here Mummy_." She thought, getting out of bed she left to go to the living room. When she got there she notices that Izumi, Pinako, and Wirny were whispering. "Good morning." She walked to Izumi and sat next to her. "Good morning little one, how did you sleep last night...did you had anymore nightmares?" Izumi said softly, hugged Keiko and smile. Keiko looked down refusing to look to Izumi in the eyes. Izumi knew that looked because Alphonse and Edward gave her the same look right after they had nightmares about their mother. "Keiko please tells me the truth I' here for you…You know that don't you?" She picked up Keiko head and stare right at her. "Keiko I can't help you by myself. You have to take the first steps, we talked later but you can't keep it in forever." Turning to face Wirny and Pinako. "Let hurry up Mrs. Izumi, the faster we do it the more time she has to recovery." Pinako, getting up and walking to a room to left. Wirny with Izumi and Keiko followed.

2 hours and 13 minutes later

Izumi sat next to Keiko as she toss and turn on the couch. She was deep in thought while looking at a wall. "_Did Edward have this much pain or maybe even more?_" Wondering to herself she notice Keiko whimpering in her sleep. She didn't even Wirny staring at them. "Mrs. Izumi, do you want anything to drink?" She walks to them as Izumi jerk her head up. "I'm sorry if I scare you…I know what you're thinking. It is very painful but in the end she gain so much more." Wirny sat on a chair by Izumi. "I know Wirny but it still hard to hear a child in pain." She put her hand on Keiko head but quickly took it off when she flinched. Wirny was the one who spoke first. "You know Mrs. Izumi it was like this for Edward and it still is for him. She will need her automail adjusted as she grows and it will still hurt when it is reconnected." Wirny said softly, looking at Izumi. "I know I'm family and she just staying with me till the military from them but she growing on me. I had a child but I could never really show him my love. Edward and Alphonse, I cared for them but there was a fine line I could never cross with them." She sighed while getting up and waiting for Wirny to do the same. "Mrs. Izumi what are you going to do if they can't find anyone to take her?" "I would like to adopt her if I could." Wirny smiled as they walked to the kitchen. "You know I think you would make a great mother for her." Izumi stopped in her tracks and looked down at the floor. "You really mean that?" Wirny stop next to Izumi and place a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah I do, you would really do great." They smile and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

Waking up Keiko notice once again she was by herself this time in the living room. Her whole body still aches but she didn't want to be alone. Walking to the kitchen she was greeted by Izumi, Wirny, Pinako, and a dog that one of it legs was automail. "Come on Keiko I made you a sandwich." Keiko walked to the table and sat on a chair. She looks at Izumi as she brought her the sandwich and places it on the table. "Mrs. Izumi I want to talk to talk…is that alright?" Picking up the sandwich and taking a bite of it. Izumi smiled and patted Keiko on the head. "Sure little one we can talk after you eat."

In Ed and Al room

Izumi sat on a chair while Keiko sat on the bed. "I been having bad dreams about my Daddy…he hurting me in them." Izumi go up and sat next to Keiko. "Do you want to tell me little one?" Keiko shook her head no. "I won't push anymore today but I'm trusting you to come to me." Izumi said, getting up. "Let get going little one." They left to go to the kitchen.


	5. Going Home

Going Home

Izumi and Keiko came out of the room walking to the kitchen. "Thank you for helping us and letting us stay the night Ms. Pinako." They were all sitting at the table. "Your welcome Mrs. Izumi, I loved helping this child." Pinako pick up her pipe and lit it, taking a deep puff. Keiko over the past couple days had gotten better of trusting Izumi but still had a lot of work to do before her trust others especially men. Izumi was ready to go home to see Sig again; she missed his strong arms around her. "You can stay another night. We loved having guests." Pinako said, still smoking her pipe. "No thank you Ms. Pinako, I'm getting homesick and I miss Sig my husband." Izumi got up from the table. Keiko did the same. "Well if I can't talk you into staying at least we can make lunch for you guys." Wirny got up and head to the cubby board. "Thanks Wirny but no thanks, I have a place I want to take Keiko. I've planned this day just for her." Izumi smile at Wirny and gave her a hug. Wirny shrug her shoulders. "Tell Ed and Al I said hi." "Don't worry Wirny I tell them for you."

It only took a few minute for Izumi and Keiko to get ready to leave. As they walked from the house Izumi could see that Keiko was still in pain, she picks her up to give a piggyback ride. The child laid her head on Izumi shoulder as she walked toward the train station. "Where are we going Mrs. Izumi?" Keiko said, as they got near the station. Izumi smile she brought the tickets at a booth. Keiko look confused as they got on the train. "It a surprise little one, a day just for you." Izumi said, finding a seat to sit on and letting Keiko get off her back. Keiko sat by the window looking outside as the train started. "Keiko I want to know if you want to do training with me. I teach you how to fight back when someone try to hurt you." Izumi asked out of the blue. Keiko turns around to face Izumi. "I don't know if I want to." She turned back around to face the window again.

It only took a couple of hours to get to Dublith. As they walked to a restaurant Keiko was in awe. "How may I help you?" A sweet old lady asks them as they walked into the store. "We would like a small table please." "Okay Miss, follow me." The old lady said, walking in the hallway and stopping at a room with a table. Izumi and Keiko stepped in as the lady shut the door. Picking up the menu as they sat down Izumi suddenly felt a familiar pain. "Oh no, not her not now." It was the only thing Izumi could say before putting a hand on her stomach and one over her mouth. Coughing up blood she notices her vision become hazy. "Mrs. Izumi, what wrong! Please be alright!" Keiko scream as Izumi pass out. The last thing Izumi saw was Keiko standing over her sobbing.


	6. Keiko Past

This is dark but I want to explain why Keiko is like this and don't worry the father is going to get his just desserts, I just don't know how yet.

**Keiko Past**

Izumi woke up to find that she was in a hospital. It only took a second before bolting up looking around the room. "Keiko where are you little one?" Izumi yell, as the door to the room open up. Edward came in as Izumi try to get out of bed. "Save your energy Sensei, you been out of it for a couple of hours. I called Sig for you; he should be here anytime soon." Ed said, as he sat on the edge of the bed. Izumi lay back down and sighed. "Where Keiko Ed?" Izumi asked as she stares up at the ceiling. "She with Al and a nurse Sensei. I need to talk to you about her." He looked down at the floor.

"We search his house again and found a wall that looked different from the others. We thought he might hide the money in his house but when we torn the wall down we found two skeletons. One adult female and one female child…It took hours of questioning him but we finally got a story on who they were." Ed goes up and went to the corner of the room looking away. Izumi sat up while turning her head to follow. She could swear that he was crying. "Edward who were they?" "They were his wife and Keiko twin sisters. One day while beating Kiyone, Keiko twin sister he went to far and nearly beat her to death. It was then that his wife came into play…She was trying to protect Kiyone and he hit her on the head knocking her out." Ed said, banging his fists on the wall. Izumi got up and went to Ed placing a hand on him. "Please tell me the rest of the story Edward." Ed turns around to face Izumi, to see that she was still wearing her blood soaked clothes. "Let go sit back on the bed Sensei." Ed said, while they went back and sat back down. Ed stares at the wall across the room. "You know they were still alive when he put them behind the wall. He even made Keiko help him do the brick lying. They survive for about a week, during that time he and Keiko could hear them screaming and clawing at the wall, trying to get out. Then one day early in the morning it stopped, Keiko during that time try to help but every time she got near the wall he would grab her by the hair and beat her. It happens about over a year ago, she was only three years old when it happened." Ed put his hands together as Izumi look at him. "How could that sick bastard do that to his family?" Izumi said, she was white as a sheet but it was more from shock than her illness.

"You know her mother name was the same as yours Sensei. He told me that she would wake up crying and to shut her up beat her till she stopped." Ed got up as the door open up to see Al and Keiko. Keiko ran to Izumi, hugging her hard. "Mrs. Izumi I was so scare." She was crying as she buries her face in Izumi chest. Izumi held her as she let her cry. "I'm alright little one, I just had a little attack that all." Izumi said softly, she lay down on the bed as she put Keiko in the middle of the bed, rubbing her back Izumi started to sing a lullaby. Ed and Al went to the door and before leaving Ed turn around to look at Izumi. "I'll come back later Sensei." Ed whisper as he and his brother left. Izumi stop singing and try to speak to Keiko as she stopped crying to look at Izumi in the face. She tries so hard to ask Keiko questions but she could bear to make her relive anymore painful memories. They stayed like this for what seemed like forever. Keiko fell asleep as Izumi watch her. If she could just get near him she would make him suffer for the evil things he did to Keiko. Izumi fell asleep with that in mind.


	7. Trust Me Keiko

**Trust Me Keiko**

It only seems like a moment Izumi fell asleep before being waked up by Sig. She already knew what to do as she grabs the change of clothes he brought for her. "Izumi why didn't you come straight home? I was so worried." Sig said softly, he shut the door as Izumi took off the blood soak clothes and put the new ones on. Izumi walk to Sig by the door. "I'm sorry I didn't come didn't come straight home but I wanted to make Keiko feel love." Izumi smile as she hugged Sig. Sig respond by bending down kissing her. It seemed like this forever till they had to break apart so they could breath. The sun was setting as they hold each other. "Let go home Sig, I'm ready to sleep in my own bed." She let go of Sig as she walked toward Keiko. Picking Keiko up Izumi walked next to Sig as he put an arm around her.

Izumi put a cot next to the end of the bed as Sig got the blanket and pillow. Keiko was still asleep on Izumi and Sig bed. Sig could tell something was wrong with Izumi as she sat by Keiko. He sat next to Izumi as he saw tears in her eyes. "Izumi what wrong?" Izumi laid her head on Sig shoulders as she retold the story of Keiko past. Sig was quiet the whole time as he listen to the story but as she finish he pushes her aside and got up to leave the room. Izumi could hear him crying just outside the room. She was about to go to him when Keiko woke up. "Mrs. Izumi who crying?" Keiko sat up as Izumi smiled sadly. "It Sig, my husband remember? He a little sad right now little one." She got up and standing over the bed. "Will you stay right her a second?" Keiko nod her head as Izumi left speak to Sig.

Sig sat on the floor as his hands clover his eyes. It didn't take long before she was by his side. She was about to said something but stop as Sig look at her, his eyes puffy. "How can someone has kids when he didn't even love them." Sig sound broken as lay his head on Izumi lap. Izumi try to something but it was all cut up in her throat. Keiko came out of the room and head to Izumi but stop right next to Sig. "What wrong Mr. Sig?" Keiko sat on other side of the hallway. Sig was shock as he sat up. Keiko had never even made eye contact with him but all the sudden was asking if he was all right. "I'm alright Keiko…You know I won't ever hurt you." Sig said softly, looking right at her. Keiko smiles at Izumi and Sig, getting up she sat in between them. They didn't say anything as they watch Keiko fall asleep. Izumi pick up Keiko as she and Sig got up and head back to the room. They fell asleep as Keiko finally felt the love she never had, it was this night that Keiko slept though the whole night without nightmares. Tomorrow all their lives will change but tonight was the time they finally open up to each other.


	8. Now Family

**Family**

"Mrs. Izumi, it time to wake up." Keiko shakes Izumi by the arm. Izumi open her eyes to find Keiko standing next to the bed. Yawning she sat up stretching. "Good morning little one, how did you sleep last night?" Izumi got out of bed and pat Keiko on the head. She and Keiko went out the bedroom, heading to the kitchen. "I sleep well." Keiko head to the table. Sig was by the stove cooking. "Good morning Izumi and Keiko, I'm almost done cooking breakfast." Izumi was about to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Cursing under her breath so Keiko wouldn't hear she open the door to find Ed and Al. Izumi let them in before closing the door behind them.

"Sensei I'm here about Keiko family." Ed said, as he and Al sat by the table. Sig took the food off the stove and place it in the middle of the table before sitting down next to Keiko. Izumi did the same, sitting on the other side of Keiko. "The military found a sister of the father's." Ed watches Izumi look at Keiko. "When does she want her Edward?" Sig reach over to grab Izumi hands. "That the trouble Sensei, she doesn't want anything to do with her." He scratches his head. Izumi turn around to face Ed. Ed went on telling the story. "Keiko father has an older sister and he would always pick on her…You can say that he would beat on her. She afraid that if she takes Keiko, he would come after her." Izumi and Sig look at each other and then Keiko. "If you want to Sensei, you can adopt Keiko. We can't find anymore family members." It wasn't even a second before Izumi screaming in joy. "Yes Edward we're loved to adopt Keiko." Ed got up along with Al. "Well in that case I'll go get the paperwork for you." He opens the door and they left, leaving them alone

They quietly sat as they ate breakfasts. Izumi look at Sig, knowing he could tell what she was thinking. "Here I'll clean up for you guys. Why don't you take Keiko somewhere Izumi?" Sig said after they finish eating. Keiko brightens up when Sig asked. "Can we please go somewhere Mrs. Izumi?" Izumi laughed and got up with Keiko following. "Sure thing little one, I need to get do some stuff in town today." Izumi head to the front door while Sig stared to clear the table.

They stop by a small house where two little girls were playing. They were about Keiko age maybe only a year or two older. "Good Mrs. Curtis!" They scream at the same time. "Good morning Anna and Jill. I'm come by to talk to your Mother Jesse…Keiko why don't you play with them." Izumi said, walking toward the house. She looks back once to see Keiko already playing with Anna and Jill.

It didn't take too long before Izumi came out to find they had a bonded as friends. Izumi promise to let them come over to play some more.

"Mrs. Izumi I had fun with playing with Anna and Jill. They were nice to me." Keiko walked by Izumi as they head toward home. "What did you do little one? She scoops Keiko up into her arms. Keiko laid her head on Izumi soft chest. "I played jump rope." I had fun…Can we please do that again?" "Sure little one." They reach the house as a customer came out the store front. "You know Keiko you don't have to call me Mrs. anymore just Izumi, same thing with Sig." Izumi place Keiko down and open the store door. "You mean it Mrs. Izumi?" Izumi laughed as they went in. "Yes Keiko you call me Izumi plain and simple." Smiling they went to see how Sig was doing.

I already wrote chapter 9 but I need help with finding an early 1900's name that sound pure evil. Her father name will finally be out in the open as he will be in it.


	9. James the Ripper

**James**

Izumi smiled as she watches Keiko play with Anna and Jill. It had been a week since that night. Ed came by the next day when she left the hospital to tell her about Keiko family. The military could only find a sister of the father. When they asked her taking Keiko she wouldn't do it. She was still afraid of her younger brother and wouldn't do any thing to make him come after her. It was sad but they just couldn't find anymore family to take her. Izumi remember Ed asked if she and Sig wanted to adopt Keiko.

"_Sensei, we can't find anymore family and I know how you want a child of your own…Do you want to adopt Keiko?" Ed said as he sat in the kitchen with Al, Izumi, Keiko, and Sig. Izumi held Sig hands as she couldn't believe on what they just heard. Keiko sat in between them. "Yes Ed we're loved to adopt Keiko."_

Her thoughts were cut short by Keiko pulling on her pants leg. "Izumi it time to come in, Sig said dinner is ready." Izumi look down at Keiko. "Ok little one." She and Keiko walked into the house as the other children left to go home too.

The dinner was good as always and it wasn't long before it was time to ready for bed. As Izumi and Sig got the beds ready Keiko play just outside the house. They were about to get Keiko as they finish making the beds when all the sudden Keiko scream out in pain. "Keiko!" She and Sig ran outside. What Izumi saw made her stop in fear. A man with a scar on above his left eye brow had grab Keiko automail, nearly ripping it out. "Hello, my name is James but you can call me Ripper. I've come to take what belong to me." Keiko wimpier as he jerked her by the arm. "Like hell you are!" Izumi yelled, as she ran toward him. James pulls out a gun from his back pocket aiming it at Keiko head. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep her away from anyone but me." Sig ran next to Izumi as she stops. "Mommy…Mommy." Keiko said softy, she was in great pain and was barely holding on to conscious. "Keiko holds on little one…Just please hold on." Izumi reach out crying. Sig was in rage as James laugh and then looked at Izumi. "Lady I know you're an alchemist so I want you to make a cage around you guys. I'll leave while you close your eyes and count to a hundred. Don't try to be a hero because I'm keeping the gun on my child." Izumi couldn't do anything but follow orders as she mad a cage and close her eyes. Sig did the same and start to count with Izumi. James turns around and started to leave, jerking Keiko automail. Keiko cries out in pain one more time and fell into unconscious but not before screaming out mommy. It was then Izumi couldn't hold back the tears. "Keiko…Keiko…Keiko!" She scream with all her might.

After counting Izumi and Sig open their eyes to find that they were alone now. Izumi got rid of the cage. It was then she started to feel pain before coughing up blood. "Izumi!" Sig cry out, grabing Izumi before she could fall. Izumi push away Sig. "I need to help Keiko, that moster has my baby!" She ran a couple of feet before falling down to her knees. Sig pick up Izumi look at her. "If you going then I'm going.You got to save your energy, So I'll carry you." "Let go Sig, we got a baby to save and someone to beat the crap out of. She and Sig left, praying they could find them in time.


	10. You Need To Read This!

Hi people, I know you want to know what happen to Keiko and Izumi but I'm having a hard time coming up with a story right now. So I'm turning over the reins and letting someone else finish the story or either gives me an idea on what the new should start with. If you want to finish writing this can you tell me who you are please?


	11. Saving Keiko

Saving Keiko

Keiko groans as she rolls over on her back. She was still in pain as she opens her eyes to find that she was in a small bare room. "Izumi…Sig…where an I?" She said out loud while getting up. Keiko automail was now limp as it weights her down. She walked toward the door as it started to open up. Keiko had pure terror in her eyes as she fell backwards. "Hello my child, it's time to join our family on the other side." James said, walking toward Keiko.

"Izumi we will find her!" Sig look down at Izumi to see tears in her eyes. "I know Sig but I pray we find her in time." Running down the street Sig stop when someone ran in front of them. "Sensei, what are you guys doing?" Sig put Izumi down as she look Ed straight in the eyes. "Edward I don't have time to talk. Where does James live?" Gripping Ed shoulders.

"Keiko don't be a baby, I had to beat the evil out of you before we can die together." James walked out the room leaving behind bloody foot prints on the floor. Keiko laid unconscious in a pool of blood softly crying to herself.

James grabs a beer from the ice box in the kitchen. He was about to sit and relax when he heard a noise from outside. Upon hearing it he ran outside to find Sig staring at him. "Where the hell is Keiko?" Sig ran full charge at him, knocking James on the ground.

Unknown to James, Izumi went to the back of the house. She broke the door down and starts searching the rooms. It was almost the room when she steps in something wet. Izumi open the door to find Keiko in a pool of blood. "Keiko…Keiko…you can't be dead." She kneels beside Keiko and picks her up. Keiko opens her eyes and smile. "Izumi I knew you find me." Keiko said, barely over a whisper. Izumi didn't know what to say as tears started to form. She got up and head to outside, wondering how it went with Sig.

What Izumi saw when she got out was Sig beating the crap out of James? "Sig stop it now; don't kill him…you too good to do that. Let the dogs handled him, right now we have to get Keiko to the hospital." Izumi and Sig ran as fast as they could.

It seems like it took hours to reach the hospital and all they could do is wait now. Sometime later a doctor came out to them. "I'm not going to sugar coat it, Keiko is hurt really bad. She was stab in the stomach about six times and has a couple of broken bones when he beat her…I have good news and bad news. She going to make it through but she will need time to recover. Keiko has internal bleeding but we were able to stop, she lost a lot of blood." Izumi looked down at the floor, she wanted to be strong but just couldn't with the sad truth. Ss she and Sig held each other they knew that Keiko was in pain and that was the hardest thing on earth for them. If Izumi could go back in time she would stop everything but she knew the sad truth sometime bad things happen to good people. She and Sig head to Keiko and wait for her to get there. Today was the saddest day in Izumi, Sig, and Keiko life but some how they will pull through.

_**P.S. - How do you like this, I know it a little sad but it will get better I promise. I'm sorry it took so long to rewrite the chapter ending but my Grandpa died on the 8-4 and I been depressed. I had stuff on my mind right now. **_


	12. Happy Ending

_I know it been a while since I wrote anything. I decide to write the ending nothing much but I just want to end it._

_I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. The story and the character Keiko is my idea. _

Izumi watch from the kitchen window as Keiko play outside with Anna and Jill. She thought of the faithful day when James the Ripper kidnapped her three years ago. It was along and painful recovery but as a family they got through it.

"Mama can I help you cook?" She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Keiko come in. She had grown into a sweet seven year old. "Oh Keiko I didn't hear hear you little one...sure you can." Smiling at her Izumi started to grab some pots and pans and turn on the stove. "So how was your day little one?" Keiko grin at Izumi as they made supper. "I had fun playing with my friends Mama. Is Daddy going to be home in to time to eat with us?"

Izumi chuckle at the question. "Sure hope so Keiko but if not you can always let him know that it time when it is ready." It was about an hour later when Sig came in the from the back of the shop. Keiko ran to Sig as Izumi slowly walk up to him and gave him a kiss. "Everyone is here so let eat." Izumi said as they head to the table.

They ate as a family knowing what the world trow at them they could handle together.

The End


End file.
